finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Super secret wand
"How dare you meanies defy shala!" -the super secret wand Info the super secret wand is a powerful version of the secret wands that shala used to escape dawn city and get her revenge on finn, the super secret wand does have the same kind of type as the normal secret wands except its way more powerful, and its clones of people can defeat anyone, it can even form its owner, and give her the power of form, it can even heal shala, it can also get itself powerful and fly up to the sky and grow stronger, and even making shala so powerful, it made everything in the world alive, it also hypnotized everyone, and even brought back the show shala the cute girl, and unlike the secret wands, it cannot get destroyed when snapped, its only weakness is the sword of destroying secret wands, it was destroyed by finn the fox causing everything to go normal, as well as making mike run off crying and shala getting angry and getting killed by Finn (using Stanley's gun), people it hypnotized this is the list of people shala hypnotized with her show and possibly affected the rest them during her takeover * frank * richard * troy * ed * possibly the rest of mike's workers * Jason * jenny * mason * Daran * Ian * Sally * bob the dog * Carlos * Kevin * Jerry * Luke * Sarah * mr pepper * Tappor * David * Mariana * Ashley * Andy * Mike jr * Derek * Carloline * small rock * lankana * raymond * asher * roman * garrett (possibly) * mark (possibly) * craig (possibly) * christina (possibly) * rick (possibly) * Devon (possibly) * Kyle (possibly) * kinley (possibly) * Heather (possibly) * seth (possibly) * everyone else in acm city (except finn george and mike and possibly the mirror animal as well) Trivia * The super secret wand Said the same quote "how dare you meanies defy shala" in its first appearance and shala's revenge * the yellow versions of raymond and his friends caused the 3 to get flinged to acm city, its unknown why shala never used it on the gang, * The sword of destroying secret wands is its weakness to either get destroyed in half by it or blasted right to it, the sword is more powerful then the super secret wand's beem * its possible the super secret wand made the rocket jerry and finn used to chase shala, so that shala can see what happens, if they catch it, to see their reaction to finding out they can't destroy it, (Yet), * it turns finn and his friends into stone (a reference to the reboot episode the medusa bug) * It made shala win once, until it was destroyed, * when it was destroyed after hypnotized the entire world no one int he world remembers it happening, except finn and his friends, and shawn Category:Shala's allies Category:Secret wands Category:Shala's weapons Category:Destroyed weapons Category:Alive objects Category:Evil Category:Villians Category:Decessed Category:Weapons